Esfuziante
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Sempre diziam que o problema de Lee era que ele queria sempre ser melhor e melhor e melhor. Tenten não achava isso mal...


**ESFUZIANTE**

**Sinopse:** Sempre diziam que o problema de Lee era que ele queria sempre ser melhor e melhor e melhor. Tenten não achava isso mal...

One-shot | Lee/Tenten |

Friendship/Humor/Romance

* * *

Lee a tocou novamente e ela estremeceu, lançando-lhe um olhar acusador. Ele sorriu inocentemente. – Você está bem?

Ela não estava. Ela estava nervosa.

E por mais doce e inocente que Lee fosse, ele deveria saber disso.

-Não acho que... Oh Kami-sama, que patético – ela se queixou, então ergueu os olhos novamente para encará-lo. – Lee... Você não acha isso, hum, _esquisito_?

Ele meneou a cabeça efusivamente de maneira negativa. – É apenas como – ele ponderou. – Um teste; exatamente! Um teste.

Tenten teve de rir, seu melhor amigo _definitivamente_ era a criatura mais pura da face da terra. E ela odiaria Gai-sensei por maculá-lo assim. Ela tentou novamente:

-Você sabe o que teremos de fazer?

-Bem, não exatamente.

-Gai-sensei não te explicou nada?

Ele tornou a menear a cabeça. E então, ponderativo, acrescentou:

-Pediu que desse o melhor de mim, para eu não me preocupar e que seguisse meus instintos. Disse que me sairia bem – e então Lee a ofereceu seu ofuscante sorriso _Nice Guy_.

"Instintos?" A morena espirou, tentando ignorar o pinicar de suas bochechas; ela podia imaginar quão vermelhas estavam, isso era extremamente constrangedor. "Gai-sensei maldito" passando ocasionalmente em sua cabeça.

-Me de sua mão agora, Lee – Tenten ordenou e o rapaz o fez sem pestanejar. Ela a agarrou firmemente sobre a mesa com ambas as mãos e forçou um sorriso encantador para ele. Basta dizer, não deu muito certo.

-Tenten, você está bem? – o moreno insistiu de cenho franzido. – Você está com dor? – indagou em tom preocupado.

_Não, eu não estou nada bem._ Queria ter dito, queria que Lee a tirasse dali e sabia que ele o faria se apenas dissesse essas quantas palavras. Mas por mais que sua garganta coçasse para dizer, sabia que não era certo. E covardia não era uma atitude ninja.

Então forçou mais um sorriso, rezando para que Lee simplesmente deixasse passar.

-Tenten? – O problema era que Lee sempre sabia quando estava mentindo...

Ela fez uma careta e suspirou frustrada. Não sabia atuar, não sabia parecer delicada, não era sequer tão feminina quanto desejava, mas podia conviver com isso. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior. Sim, em definitivo, ela era patética.

-Lee, nós somos um casal.

O rapaz a fitou sem expressão. Ela afastou as mãos dele, desconfortável, e gesticulou. – Você sabe, _nesta missão_. Nós seremos um casal. Teremos de atuar como um casal.

Lee lhe ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador. – É por isso que está ansiosa? Ou melhor, desconfortável?

Ela aprumou os ombros, mas já estava desarmada por seu tom calmo. – Bem, sim... eu-

-Você quer treinar isso? – e lá estava aquele fogo anormal nos olhos dele outra vez. _Fogo da juventude_.

Tenten sabia que ele estava focado em seu objetivo no momento em que lhe indagara. Então, iria atuar e _fazê-la _atuar até estar satisfeito com o resultado. Lee nunca estava satisfeito.

Mas ela se viu assentindo ansiosamente. Tinha de admitir que estava com medo. 'Aterrorizada' se encaixaria melhor. Não podia falhar.

-Tenten, me dê sua mão - Ela franziu o cenho, mas ele continuou com a mão estendida. Ela assentiu, mas ficou imóvel por tempo suficiente para Lee lhe oferecer um sorriso divertido. Pestanejando, a morena posicionou sua mão na dele.

E prendeu a respiração, esperando que alguma mágica acontecesse. Não aconteceu.

E, infantilmente, observou Lee em acusação.

Lee continuava com seu sorriso pacífico. – Respire Tenten – pediu, seu polegar deslizando suavemente pela mão dela. – Vamos, respire – ele inspirou e espirou profundamente, fazendo beicinho e gesticulando com a mão livre para que fizesse o mesmo.

-Por quê? Isso é ridículo! Eu não vou fazer isso. – Se queixou, afastando sua mão, observando as pessoas naquele restaurante lhe lançarem olhares estranhados. – _Pare com isso, Lee! Isso é sério!_

-Por que acha que não estou sendo sério?

_Você simplesmente não pode ser sério_. A morena pensou sarcasticamente, apesar de conseguir guardar os pensamentos para si mesma. - Não vou fazer esse exercício estúpido de respiração!

Lee parou de aspirar e assoprar o ar imediatamente, ele piscou e assentiu devagar, desviando o olhar do dela por um segundo. Um instante depois, sua atenção estava presa à amiga outra vez e ele tinha um sorriso gigante machucando seu rosto.

Tenten não gostou daquele sorriso. Era largo demais, brilhante demais... e tão falso quanto. Lee nunca lhe oferecera um sorriso que não fosse verdadeiro, mas ela também nunca o havia insultado deliberadamente...

-_Eu sinto muito_ – O ninja disse, por fim, baixinho, para que ninguém a volta o ouvisse. – Eu não tenho uma namorada. Na verdade, como você sabe, nunca estive com uma garota em um encontro – ele riu encolhendo os ombros, tentando soar casual. – Acho que não sei acalmar uma garota... - franziu o cenho, antes de acrescentar:

– Não posso falhar no teste de Gai-sensei! - Lee parecia horrorizado.

-Oeh, Lee, foco! Você vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem – assegurou com firmeza, apesar de si mesma.

Honestamente, Tenten não sabia onde encontrara espírito para soar tão confiante quando, apenas há minutos atrás, estava entrando em pânico, sentindo-se incapaz e altamente desconfortável. Talvez fosse porque devia isso à Lee - o rapaz fora doce e prestativo tentando acalmá-la (mesmo que de uma forma ridícula) e, para variar, fora desagradável.

O moreno a ignorou e ela sabia que a qualquer momento ele iria se encolher em algum canto, com um humor deprimido. Suspirando, Tenten se inclinou sobre a mesa e dispensou um rápido beijo em seu rosto, cortando toda lamuria do amigo - que ainda se queixava por ser "muito inferior e incapaz" para um "trabalho tão grandioso" que seu "mestre" havia lhe confiado. Sempre dramático, ela pensou.

-_Eu_ lhe devo desculpas, estava nervosa. Sinto muito. Vamos tentar o exercício de respiração, então?

Lee estava em estado de choque. – Você me beijou!

Tenten riu nervosamente, lançando um olhar a volta e chutando-o por baixo da mesa. – Não seja bobo, Lee-_kun_. Eu posso fazer isso, sou _sua namorada_ – disse entre dentes as últimas palavras, enquanto afetava um sorriso doce.

Lee inteligentemente suprimiu o gemido de dor. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas abriu um sorriso feliz; de um milhão de kilowatts. – Claro, Tenten-chan – comentou, lhe dispensando piscadelas exageradas.

Por alguma razão, mesmo que devesse lhe chamar atenção para sua atuação simplesmente patética, Tenten riu. Lee tornara a tagarelar alegremente, deixando para trás muito facilmente a forma como o destratara. Lee era dessa forma, um raio de sol esfuziante sem espaço para rancor, ele poderia levantar o astral de uma pedra.

-... e ficou muito vermelha.

Tenten tornou a atenção ao amigo. – _Nanda_?

-Você corou ao me beijar.

-Não, eu não!

–Sim. Ficou com as bochechas rosadas. Nunca a vi assim.

-Não... e-eu só...

-É bonito – ele a cortou, declarando com simplicidade. Seu sorriso ficou maior. – O que é isso? – perguntou tocando com o indicador a bochecha da amiga. – Oh, você está ficando vermelha de novo! – ele parecia um menino que ganhara o maior prato de ramen no jantar.

-Baka – ela resmungou, segurando sua mão com força suficiente para machucar, afastando-a de seu rosto; e entrelaçando seus dedos logo depois. A jovem Kunoichi fitou firmemente suas mãos juntas sobre a mesa, recusando-se a encará-lo. Ela _**não**_ estava corando.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao sentir o hálito próximo ao lado de seu rosto. - _Eu gosto, Tenten _– murmurou, colocando uma minúscula e muito suave imitação de beijo em sua face. Fora tão suave, que a garota se perguntou se realmente sentira um beijo.

Tudo bem, ela estava corando.

–Eu estive pensando... Posso não ter saído com uma garota, mas aprendo muito rápido – pose _Nice Guy._ – Então, está decidido: estou seguindo sua liderança, capitã!

Tenten não pode evitar sorrir com satisfação; ficando ainda mais vermelha. E, não, ela **não** tinha uma mente pervertida.

**Fim**

* * *

N/a: Tenho um carinho insano por esses dois como um casal. Provavelmente porque amo de paixão Lee, que é a coisa mais fofa, doce, tenaz e sobrancelhuda da face da terra!


End file.
